Infatuation
by Zaki-kun
Summary: Infatuation: a burning feeling of intense affection and extreme fondness for someone. However this is an understatement, in Sasuke's case at least... Possesive/ObsessiveSasuke.


_17/05/17_

 _New story- I hope you like it!_

* * *

 **Infatuation**

Inky-black eyes lazily took in the sight of the grey clouds through the cold glass window; the boy exhaled and warm air escaped through his slim pale nose, causing a thin layer of water-vapour to cling to the glass in front of him. Despite the week-long rainy weather having ended, grey clouds still lingered in the skies suspiciously. Although most people favour bright sunshine or clear skies to gloomy, rainy days, the onyx-haired boy felt the opposite. Knowing that at least the weather was mutual to his inner emotions comforted him somewhat.

His gaze remained locked to the outside world when he noticed a group of heavy footsteps approaching him.

Sasuke tensed.

The footsteps continued, becoming louder and louder the closer they got. Seconds later they stopped altogether, indicating whoever was approaching him had arrived. He already knew who it was.

After a few seconds of silence, he felt cold sausage-like fingers scrape their pointy nails against his scalp and then grip his soft black locks _hard_. Sasuke winced before his head was slammed vehemently onto the smooth wooden surface of his desk.

"You should acknowledge the presence of your superior, Uchiha," asserted a broad, chocolate haired boy with a smirk plastered onto his chubby face.

The loud chatter that filled the classroom had quietened within seconds, leaving only thick tension to fill the air.

 _Just stay calm. Stay. Calm._

He could _feel_ the many pairs of eyes staring at him with plain, unhidden disgust.

"Still have no words for me huh?" his tormenter mocked.

"Just leave me alone." Sasuke spoke out, quietly.

This happened almost every day. Every day, someone _always_ felt obligated to assault him in some form, whether it be physically or verbally. Although this was repeated by the same people, in Sasuke's eyes _everyone_ was to blame for his misery. They could all clearly see what was happening to him; they could all clearly see how much he was suffering. But the most anyone can do is watch in repulsion.

They all act as if they're _above_ him and he _disgusts_ them, when in reality it is them who disgust him for witnessing all his cruel injustices and having no morals to even think to help him in some way.

His bully for that moment raised his thick, wiry eyebrows in an amused fashion before speaking "what did you just say Uchiha?"

Silence

No one even dared breath. The noiselessness in the classroom allowed the sound of the boys grip tightening in Sasuke's hair to be noticeably heard, before his head was once again lifted and then forced back into the desk.

"I said," another slam, "what," _slam_ , "did," _slam_ , "you," _slam_ , "just," _slam_ , "say?"

The Uchiha's breathing substantially quickened. He could feel his own hot breath smothering his face as his head was still laid flat on the table in front of him.

Sasuke felt his body temperature rise dramatically. He lowered his palms to either side of his head with a loud thud and lifted himself up, looked his classmate he hated so much in the eye and raised a clenched fist.

"I said," his knuckles swiftly connected with a hard jaw, "leave," another punch was thrown, "me," and another, " _alone_!" this time he went for hitting him square in the face.

All that could be heard now were the loud, ragged breaths of the midnight-eyed boy. His pale skin glowed with sweat, which also caused parts of his inky hair to stick out of place slightly. His form heaved as he struggled to breath evenly, but his eyes remained open wide and unblinking.

"Just look at him," one of the bully's skinny-looking companions jeered. "He looks fucking _psychotic_."

A groan was then heard and a large form stood up from the ground, his chubby hands concealing his face. "Look at what he's done to Riku," the skinny boy exclaimed.

Riku's gang of four other boys then proceeded to grab Sasuke by the collar and restrain him in order to take turns using him as a punching bag, while the others present in the room were left as spectators.

A couple of minutes later they decided they were satisfied with their beating as the hold on his collar was removed and the young boy dropped to the ground on his knees, a thickening trail of blood running down his left nostril. His form felt numb but a purple bruise was already beginning to make itself visible on Sasuke's otherwise-flawless pale skin.

No words were said as he shakily stood and cupped his hands over his bloody nose, making his way to the door.

A dark haired girl gasped at the sight of him and took a tiny step forward, holding her hand out lowly in his direction. A hand gently but firmly clasped her shoulder, "he's not worth it Hinata."A blonde haired girl spoke, " he deserves everything he's getting."

The teacher was already sat at his desk by the time the ravenette came back, with a pink late detention slip in front of him which he handed over routinely.

* * *

Sad grey clouds cried heavy raindrops from the sky. Heavy lidded eyes stared at the ground, watching the force of the water as it hit stone. He'd been stood at his doorstep for twenty minutes, making no move to enter but taking shelter under his large porch.

Ten minutes later, he'd had enough and cautiously turned his key in the lock, then slowly pushed the heavy door open. He left just enough of a gap for himself to fit through then closed it quickly. After changing into his luxurious indoor footwear, he faced his head down towards the floor and made his way straight to his bedroom.

"Okeiri, Sasuke-chan!". He stilled. He could _hear_ the smile in his mother's voice, which only made him more anxious. "I've just finished making some dango; I know you don't like sweets, but try some? I need a taste tester since Itachi's out with Izumi right now." The beautiful Uchiha matriarch stood behind a glossy marble kitchen counter, her slender fingers spread across the surface and her gaze settled onto her youngest son lovingly.

After getting no response, her perfectly shaped eyebrows furrowed with concern as she continued to glance upon her child's unmoving form.

When Sasuke's mother approached him, he tensed but kept his vision focused on the lavish creamy rug beneath his feet "Ne, are you okay Sasuke-chan?" she lifted a dainty hand to the soft skin of his cheek. Sasuke flinched.

His mother stepped back in horror, her eyes wide as she released a loud gasp. She gently placed both hands on Sasuke's temples and he looked up at her. "Who did this to you Sasuke?," her sad eyes watched as her thumb lightly traced the ugly purple bruise on her sons left cheek.

Anger coursed through Sasuke's veins as a response to his beloved mothers question. He took a breath to calm himself and then neutrally spoke, "it doesn't matter Okaa-san," and then proceeded to remove himself from her gentle grip and walk away.

Worry drowned the woman's senses as she watched him leave. She sighed heavily and then spoke. "Of course it matters!" she walked up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder, turning him around to face her. "How can you even say it doesn't?!" She desperately tried to look into his lifeless eyes, and tears begin to blur her vision.

"Every time you come home battered or bruised, my heart breaks all over again."

The alluring Uchiha boy looked at his dear mothers dismal expression, and then grasped her hands comfortingly. "Don't worry about it Okaa-san," he assured. "It shall never happen again, I promise." He hugged his mother as she let out a couple of dry sobs then sat her down on a comfortable-looking seat to brew her a calming cup of her favourite tea.

As her caring son prepared her drink, the woman clasped her hands together tightly and squeezed her eyes shut.

 _I'd give the world for my Sasuke to be happy again. Please give back my loving boy's smile._

* * *

Today he noticed that not many clouds littered the sky, leaving a wide print of deep blue above him. As time went on, the invasive clouds cleared up one by one, leaving a more vast area of brightness.

It has been a week since he was last beaten- well _badly_ anyway. He still had small fights which mainly consisted of shoving and being shoved onto furniture and the occasional kicks; but all those had thankfully been ended by members of staff who'd walk past by chance.

"Which is good. I promised Okaa-san no more."

After speaking, he heard the same snicker he does every day. "The freak's talking to himself again."

 _Just ignore them Sasuke. Iruka-sensei said it's your attention that they crave. He said it fuels them to carry on._

"It's pitiful how someone can allow himself to be so unlikeable that they get lonely and so only have himself to talk to."

A pale hand clenched into a tight fist and the boys temperature began to rise along with his anger. He scraped his chair back and stood up. Just as he was about to turn around to face his vicious classmate, his sensei casually stepped through the door, laptop in hand.

When Iruka was done organising himself, he looked up from his seat and noticed the Uchiha boy was still stood up. A bitter expression marred his aristocratic features and his eyes looked blank, as if he was trapped in a deep, hate-filled trance.

"Sasuke," the older man spoke loud and firm, his voice filled with both authority and concern. "Step outside the classroom for a second, I want to speak with you."

As both males walked out of the learning environment, adolescent eyes stared and whispers were exchanged.

The same second the door audibly clicked closed behind them, the whispers escalated in to louder conversation uncaringly, as though a soundproof barrier had just been put into place.

The ponytailed man rubbed his tired eyes, making his dark circles stand out all the more. "Just take a few minutes too cool down out here Sasuke. Come back in whenever you feel ready." And without another word, the teacher re-entered the madhouse of a classroom.

He stood there for fifteen minutes and still couldn't rid himself from the fury, which was eating away at him by the second. It was then that he decided that hearing the voices of his classmates through the door was not helping in calming him; after all, how can the sound of the people he hates most relax him?

So he let himself go wherever his footsteps would take him. He walked around the entire building aimlessly with no regard to the passing time. Walking the schools hallway during classes was peaceful, Sasuke decided. He noticed that all the popular hangout spots (that Sasuke was never accepted in) which were always crowded during free time looked completely different when empty.

The lone boy grabbed a chair and pulled it back, causing the metal legs to audibly scrape against the rough floor. He took a seat and rested his heavy head into his arms which were supported by a circular table. He decided to close his eyes and rest while he still had peace.

* * *

Tired ears just about picked up the taps of light footsteps on the floor. They moved slowly and sometimes stopped all together, showing that this person was very nervous or being cautious.

 _ **Or someone's trying to play a prank on you again while you're off-guard. What shall be thrown over your head this time? Fish juice or the water used to boil old cabbage?**_

 _Oh, so_ _ **that's**_ _what they're trying to do. They're not going to make a fool of me again. No fucking way._

He could feel the heat build up inside him, growing in a pace almost as fast as his annoyance was.

He could sense it now. A hand moved to tap his wrist, which lay flat on the surface in front of him. Lightning fast, he snatched the smaller wrist into his palm, and just as he was about to crush it with as much force as he could muster, a feminine shriek reached his ears. Instantly, his head titled up.

Obsidian eyes met apple green ones.

The boy released his grip on her as if it burned him. He didn't say nothing more, as he has never been approached by anyone before, and has never seen this girl so he couldn't decipher if she has ill intentions.

 _Just yet anyway._

He watched as she held her assaulted wrist close to her form. Her tight body language suggested she was apprehensive to approach him, but then again the only time someone isn't nervous to make contact with him is when they do so with a violent objective.

The girl shyly lowered her gaze and then apologised. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. I'm new here you see," he then realised she wasn't wearing the same white shirt and navy pleated skirt all girls in the school wore. It was also then that he realised her unusual but striking shade of hair. It was _pink_. "I just moved here from Suna a couple days ago- wait I should introduce myself first!" She then established eye contact with Sasuke, as if he was an equal. "I'm Sakura Haruno," she smiled brightly and her whole form glowed, causing Sasuke to feel unfamiliarly fuzzy and slightly nauseous, but in a _good_ way. She extended her arm for a hand shake, which Sasuke unthinkingly complied to, still stunned by the fact someone is actually having a _normal_ conversation with him- and a pretty girl no less.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha," he said, making an effort to sound as friendly as possible.

"Nice to meet you Sasuke-san," her sweet, genuine smiled remained fixed in place and Sasuke decided he liked the look of it _a lot_. "So as I was saying, I only just moved to Konoha a couple of days ago, and I seem to have lost my guide who was showing me around, and now I'm lost." Large doll-like eyes blinked twice, showing she was embarrassed about what she'd admitted. But the teenager she was addressing paid no mind as he was mesmerised by the thickness of her lashes which fluttered as result of her actions. "Do you think you can show me the way back to the reception?".

It was that day that Sasuke's mothers pleas were finally answered. Her prayers had been met with the arrival of a sweet guardian angel.

* * *

 **A/N:** _I wanted to explore the more crazed side of Sasuke_

 _I'd love to hear your thoughts on this!_


End file.
